User talk:The Paradox
__TOC__ }} Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, ! } |Thanks for }! }} You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also create a new page from scratch. You can have your own | user page | user page }}; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * or /Gallery | your drawings | your drawings }}. * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 23:25, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | Create New Page ---- Test section * * * * * * Kamandi stuff Well... I just skimmed through my Kamandi Archives, and they don't really provide an "official" race name for the various animals. They're pretty much just referred to by their generic species; ala Tiger People are just called Tigers, Rat People are just called Rats, etc. Interestingly though, the humans have been classified as both Bunker People and Nuclear People, so maybe the "People" aspect of the naming convention still works. Also, what are your thoughts on the naming convention for the Kamandi: At World's End Vertigo series? It's a different continuity from the old Kirby title, so they are definitely not Earth-AD. Perhaps we should call them "Character (At World's End)"? --Brian Kurtz 16:15, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::I'm jumping in on the Kamandi discussion. Hate to disturb you guys, but what should we do about recent appearances of Command D? It's an important location for Kamandi (he takes his name from it), but it's also shown up underneath Bludhaven, being used by the Atomic Knights (first seen in Battle for Bludhaven 6). Do we just list everything as a blind appearance for Command D? I mean, we don't even have a page for it, but I'm thinking we should talk this one out before doing anything, especially as you guys seem to be much more Kamandi-oriented than myself. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:24, 13 October 2008 (UTC) # Interesting find within the Archives. My first thought is to drop the Men and People and just label the 70's races Rats (Earth-AD) and the like to maintain accuracy with the source material. I don't think it would be too much work (yet) and I'm willing to handle the change-over. Does that work for you guys? # Character (At World's End) seems to be a very good solution, as it fits the "other continuity" format we've been using for Elseworlds and other Vertigo titles. # Locations, location, locations. This one's been bugging me for a while. The Command D bunker is one of the more obvious conflicts, with Earth-AD, At World's End, Earth-51 and Earth-37(?) variations, but it's far from the only one. It also happens with real-world locations, such as London or Washington DC, that are used as settings for wildly divergent stories. The only solutions I see is to give them reality designations the way we do characters (a la Krypton (Earth-One), Krypton (Earth-Prime), Krypton (Earth-Two) and Krypton (New Earth)), or to treat them as one meta-location for Location Appearances and write up the articles with separate sections for the major variations, the way Mars (Planet) is evolving. I see pros and cons to either solution, so further discussion is probably needed. (Probably somewhere more centrally located than my talk page, at that, since it has such far-reaching implications.) ::And Billy, you shouldn't hesitate to jump in on these discussions. We each have a different perspective and each brings a piece of the solution. The Paradox 23:05, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :::Re: Locations, on Marvel, we've done it both ways too. Mostly, people don't want to write location articles period, let alone two different location articles that are basically identical. My instinct on this one is counter to our usual modus operandi. Locations are hardly interesting or wildly important articles, so I think unless there are enough differences between the mainstream continuity and the location in question, the two locations should be in one 'meta-location' article. I don't think it's all that critical to correct the situations where this isn't the way we're doing it right now, but for the future, it's how I think it makes the most sense. Like the Daily Planet, it's a widely known location with different versions of it in probably every continuity here, but how different is one version from another? To me, it makes the most sense to have one 'Daily Planet' location article, with notible alternates, (or possibly all alternates) having their own sections somewhere on the page. Just my dos centavos. :::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:44, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::Wow. Who woulda thunk that a loser like Kamandi would ever spark such a spirited discussion? lol. I like The Paradox's idea of naming the races "Rats (Earth-AD)" and so forth. It's simple, accurate and all-inclusive without gender bias. ::As far as Command D is concerned, I feel we should make this as a Meta-Location with sub-sections for the different realities (as suggested above). While the location is central to the Kamandi mythos, there's not really a lot of information about it out there, and I can't really justify having multiple pages for such a minor locale. :::Oh, User:The Paradox, when you get a chance, can you also weigh in on this? Billy and I would like to pull the trigger on this one, but I'd also like your input as well. --Brian Kurtz 19:36, 14 October 2008 (UTC) I'm all for meta-locations. Btw, Paradox, your talk page is getting kind of long. Maybe time to archive some of it? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 20:58, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :Done. The Paradox 21:17, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :::If it's not too late, I agree that a single page is best at this stage. :::Roygbiv666 12:17, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Organizing Templates Just a tip, especially on the See Also Templates, you sort of have to be careful about spacing or else it gets weird on the pages. I try to avoid including a line jump at the end, I just go straight into the without any other spacing because otherwise sometimes when you include multiple templates in a list, there's like this irremovable built in gap between them. I haven't noticed any problems yet, if I do I'll tell you, I'm just giving you a heads up. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 14:27, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads-up. I hadn't thought about multiple See Also templates. The Paradox 14:30, 16 October 2008 (UTC) They're really useful for crossovers. For example, Lobo Annual 1 uses both and . (I like the tl thing btw, it's nifty.) ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 14:35, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Template Organization Just as an fyi, when a page is added to a category, it's sorted there by it's pagename by default. So while there's good reason to add "| ", since the extra space at the front will put that page before all the other pages in the category, adding "| " doesn't do anything. Just so you know. No reason to do extra work that is already done for you. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 09:17, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ::It's useful for templates though, right? It prevents everything from being filed underneath T. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 13:50, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :::That's what I thought, Billy. Category:Templates and it's subs would seem to bear that out as well. Thanks for info, though, Nathan. The Paradox 19:55, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I was under the impression that Namespaces were skipped, my mistake. How silly they're not. I know custom ones like Comics: aren't skipped, but I was thinking the standards worked that way. How very silly. ;) ::::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:47, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Template:Plagerism that should actually be "Plagiarism". :I knew that didn't look right the moment I hit save - thanks. The Paradox 02:21, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :Of course now it's not letting me correct it for some reason. Would you move it again and delete the bad spelling? The Paradox 02:25, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :Actually, there's already a "Template:Plagiarism" that's for articles with plagiarized material. The "Template:Plag" is for users who put up plagiarized pages. What would you like to do? :Roygbiv666 02:51, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::How about Template:Plagiarism Warning? I'm going for something that's self-explanatory and easy to remember. The Paradox 03:33, 28 October 2008 (UTC) FYI I know how much time you spend in the Template Required category, so I thought I would give you a heads up, I just incorporated it into the To-Do List on the Main Page. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:47, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :Oooh, excellent! And I've been keeping my eye open for that bit of code, too. The Paradox 01:03, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Did you need some help with this, buddy ol pal? :) I did leave the image automation out of the equation for a couple of reasons, one being the ability to change the size easily depending on the shape of the image you're using without the use of an extra field. I also noticed you're missing a or |} somewhere, making the sidebar jump up over the site logo. It's a very common mistake that all template writers or editors make. I didn't know if you knew what the problem was. ;) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 21:29, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :As a matter of fact I would; I just hadn't gotten around to asking you yet. :) I've got some sample data set up at User:The Paradox/For Any Admin. :I was thinking that the uniformity of template structure outweighed the possibility of a bad image being the only option for the main iteration of a character. Quality and selection of images is one of the strengths of this site, IMNSHO. It's not that important, I guess, just a source of perpetual frustration when I expect Disambig to act like the other page templates that use images. The Paradox 21:40, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::It's a very good point. And my older arguments for making it behave the way it does illude me at the moment. How about if I make it work for both ways? ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:15, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::If you wish. It would be enlightening to see the syntax for that. Could you perhaps fix the version I've got there first, though, so I can see exactly what fiddly bits I missed? The Paradox 22:20, 31 October 2008 (UTC) All-American Comics Vol 1 16 Check it out, for some reason, your comic template mod isn't working right there. Or is it? I can't figure it out. Just a FYI. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 02:08, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :I'm not seeing it. What exactly do you think isn't working? If you mean the tag, the one on that page is there manually (to cover the other stories). Was it something else? The Paradox 02:34, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, I'm dumb. I didn't see it manually added. Never mind me, I'm getting old. :) ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:52, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Matthew Ryder I'm trying to puzzle out this reality designation conundrum. Right now, we have Waverider listed as Matthew Ryder (New Earth). However, that's inaccurate. The New Earth timeline does have a Matthew Ryder, but he doesn't become Waverider. He joins the Linear Men, but as a human. Waverider is an alternate Matthew Ryder from an alternate now seven-year-old future, as seen in Armageddon 2001. God, I hate alternate timelines. They don't even have the decency to... urgh, anyway, I would assume that Matthew Ryder (New Earth) should instead be moved to the Matthew Ryder of the New Earth that actually happened. But where does that leave Waverider? He needs a new designation. Nathan has previously on the forums suggested Monarch's 2001, i.e. "Matthew Ryder (Monarch's 2001)". I was wondering what your opinion was on the matter. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:05, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :As a general guideline, I tend to treat Possible Futures as separate Realities and to refer to them by their Storyline names (Titans Tomorrow, Super-Sons, DC One Million, Futuresmiths, etc.) In the case of Waverider, that would place him as Matthew Ryder (Armageddon 2001). After all, why make up a new designation when one already exists that we can plug into? The Paradox 00:21, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::Very well. I just tagged the suggested move on the Waverider page. I suppose I'll have to go through WhatLinksHere for Waverider after the move to clear things up, and then convert the Matthew Ryder redirect to a character page. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:34, 3 November 2008 (UTC)